Mr Todd's Ascent
by draculamomma
Summary: A short and slightly different twist to the ending of Sweeney Todd. A little lame, but I hope you enjoy it!


**Mr. Todd's Ascent**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This is not how the original 'Sweeney Todd' story ends! This is only my interpretation of how I wished it would end. Hope you enjoy! draculamomma**

**P.S. I DO NOT OWN ANY DOCUMENTS OF 'SWEENEY TODD' THIS IS ONLY FOR ENJOYMENT, NO PROFIT IS BEING MADE!! ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Mrs. Lovett's screams were pounding inside his ears. His mind was going black; it was falling, slowly falling down a black pit. He was losing the biggest part of himself. He was going insane with the guilt, pain, and regret. All those murders, all that hatred, all the lies.**

**But then again how was a man supposed to act? When you've lost everything you ever owned and loved what do you turn to? Everyone he knew and trusted had lied and deceived him. Judge Turpin was beyond the worst of men he had ever met. His heart burned like a fire with the heat to match a thousand suns. His eyes grew cold and black whenever he remembered the corrupt judge's deceitful face.**

**Mrs. Lovett's screams slowly began to grow quieter, as she burnt crisply in her own oven. Soon, not a sound came from the oven anymore. Mrs. Lovett's soul was now among the many other poor people she and Mr. Todd had brutally murdered. **

**He remembered them now. Man after man, throat after throat. Each of them had entered his shop in search of a normal shave on a normal day. Oh how he loved playing games with them. He would lead them, as normally and casually as a barber could act. He would let them sit upon his shiny brown barber chair, knowing what lay beneath the trap door when he pushed the lever. He would almost die of grinning evilly.**

**No sooner had the poor man closed his eyes, waiting for the cold feel of the razor blade to cut away at his beard, when he struck. He would violently and quickly make a large cut deeply into the victim's throat. Blood would begin seeping and splashing in neat directions of the cut he had made. The victim's eyes would roll far back, as they would reach up and try to grasp the flow of the blood.**

**Then came his favorite part. While the victim would lie in the chair, gasping for a few last breaths, he would coldly push the lever, and the chair would tip over. The body would slide down, down far into the depths of the basement, where Mrs. Lovett would collect them and stash them into her oven, turning them into her delicious famous meat pies. **

**Together, they had been a wonderful pair of murderers. Seldom people had really suspected them. They had gotten away with so much. But not anymore. He had caught her for who she really was; a traitor. She had lied to him, lied to him about his wife, his love, and his past. She had deserved everything that had happened.**

**He looked down at the body of his wife, resting so peacefully on the bloody floor. How could he not have recognized her? All those times, he had seen her wandering the streets; once or twice she had tried to enter the pie shop, only to warn him.**

**He thought she was only a simple mad woman, who had nowhere else to go, and was always looking for attention. He had never paid any attention to her. He had always gotten Mrs. Lovett to shoo her away, afraid she would draw far too much attention.**

**Now her slim, light dead body lay coldly still in his arms. He looked down at her throat. He had slashed it. She had meant no harm at all. Only to warn him about Mrs. Lovett. That demon of a woman, how she deserved to die over a thousand times. He felt tears dropping down from his eyes, and watched them land on her beautiful face. Even now, as she was dead, a strange amount of beauty was with her.**

"**My love…Lucy." Sweeney cried her name out loud. He was still aware Tobey was hiding somewhere in the basement, but Tobey was the least of his worries now. He was so ashamed…he had killed the love of his life…**

**A small creak behind him caught his attention. He left her there, peacefully on the floor. He picked up his blade and hid it behind his back, turning to face Tobey. The boy suddenly didn't look at all like himself anymore. **

**Tobey suddenly looked more mature and full of anger and hatred. His eyes were narrowed into dark slits. His fists were clenched tightly, and his hair was up on end. He looked scared, angry, and determined all at once.**

"**What do you want boy?" Sweeney asked. He wanted to get this over and done with as fast as he could. **

**Tobey took small steps toward Sweeney. "I promised her sir, I promised her that nothing would harm her, not while I was around!" He spoke in a booming voice, causing Sweeney to sink back a little.**

**Sweeney Todd glared at the boy. "What about me lad? Don't you think I made a sincere promise to Lucy that no one was going to take her from me?"**

**Tobey bared his teeth angrily. "I don't care! You killed her!"**

"**She was a real devil, she was. She made me kill my own wife." Sweeney walked back to Lucy's corpse and looked down at it.**

**Tobey ran forward. "I'm going to kill you Mr. Todd!" Tobey had a small blade that he had sneaked out of Sweeney's barber shop a long time ago. He had never liked Mr. Todd. Secretly, he always knew he was up to no good.**

**Sweeney Todd gave a small gasp as he felt his own blade drive deep into his chest. Tobey screamed as he felt a blade jab into his stomach too. **

**Both men pulled away from each other's bloody embrace. Tobey clutched his stomach and fell to his knees, as blood spluttered everywhere in all directions due to Mr. Todd's beastly cut.**

**Sweeney Todd fell onto his back, coughing in pain. He looked over at Lucy lying on the floor. She was very close to him. He slithered as much as he could, until he was inches away from her body. **

"**Now my love, we shall die together and meet in the burning flames of hell." Sweeney's eyes closed as he gathered all the strength and threw his arms around Lucy's body in a tight embrace.**

**Tobey, who lay a few inches away moved closer too. Until Mrs. Lovett's death, he had actually felt loved for the first time in his life. She was the closest thing he had to a mother. He loved her so much. Although he had never seen Mr. Todd as a father, he felt he needed him now more than ever.**

**Tobey crawled up to Mr. Todd's body, and rested his head on his shoulder. Mr. Todd was already dead. Tobey closed his eyes and sighed his last sigh as he felt himself slipping into heaven…he was finally free at last. **

**THE END**

**READ AND COMMENT IF YOU LIKE!! DRACULAMOMMA**


End file.
